


The Pleasure Badge

by ALustyBust



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALustyBust/pseuds/ALustyBust
Summary: David and Hilda have discovered a secret badge in an old copy of the Sparrow Scout handbook. With the descriptions so worn they can't make it out, they decide to ask Johanna, Hilda's mum, because she used to be a Sparrow Scout when she was younger. Turns out this might be the most fun they've had earning a badge yet!





	The Pleasure Badge

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters, nor do I claim any legal right over them.  
> I do not condone the real life practice of the contents of this piece. If you or someone you know has been assaulted please contact your local authorities and seek treatment for your trauma.  
> If you are under 18 or the legal consent age leave immediately.  
> The events in this piece were written to help me process my own trauma and, however unconventional, not intended to represent my thoughts or beliefs regarding the acts written here.

David and Hilda were alone at last. It was something that David had been wanting for so long, but so afraid to take advantage of the few times it had happened. Frida had a cold and after their huge fight regarding the ghost in her room, there was rarely the occasion for David and Hilda to get together without her. He cleared his throat, watching Hilda rummage through some old boxes at the Sparrow Scout meeting headquarters. She bent over a rather large box, her tight bottom sticking straight in the air. For a moment, David thought he could see her white panties through her leggings, the fabric clinging to all of her forbidden places. He cleared his throat again and shifted his bag so it covered his young boner.

"H-Hilda?" he called to her.

"David, look! This stuff must be decades old!" Hilda sprung back up, yanking several things out of the box. In one hand she held several old sashes that smelled vaguely of moth balls and must. In the other, was a battered copy of a Sparrow Scout handbook--though it looked to be several editions old. "Sparrow Scouts, graduating class 2010. Hmm... it looks more than eight years old."

David crossed over to where she stood, reading the inside cover of the handbook. "But look at the copyright date. It says 1994. That means it was made for kids turning 18 in 2010."

Hilda gasped, her eyes lighting up. Oh how David loved and feared that look. She was about to take them on an adventure--though the only adventure he wanted to go on with her, was one into his bedroom. The thought made him shiver with anxiety and excitement.

"David! That's when my mum turned 18! I wonder if this could have been hers!"

Together, David and Hilda huddled close, flipping through the book. The pictures were outdated and there were a few things worded differently, but for the most part it was all the same. Sprawled across the floor, the outside of their thighs touching, David wondered what Hilda would say if he reached back, slipped his hand under her brown skirt and cupped her tight bottom in his hand. He wanted to imagine her turning to him, taking charge like she always did and pulling his pants down to--

"David, what's this badge?" Hilda's voice interrupted his awful thoughts--just in time too, his tiny penis was pressing uncomfortably into the wooden floor.

David leaned in close to see what one she was pointing at. It was a picture near the back index, the caption too faded to read. The badge was brown with gold symbols representing male and female on it. It had a few variations in tinier pictures off to the side where it was two females, two males, two females and one male or two males and one female. He hadn't ever seen it before and with Frida sick, and the scout leader gone for the day, he wasn't sure who to ask.

"I don't know," he said shaking his head.

Hilda shrugged, and leapt to her feet, her pert bottom raised in the air before the rest of her did. "Let's go ask my mum!"

David nodded. " Good idea!"

#

At their apartment, Mum was drawing at her work station when Hilda and David burst through the door.

"Hi Mum!" Hilda called.

Mum turned on her stool and smiled. She was so pretty--probably the prettiest woman Hilda had ever seen, though she had to admit she was probably a little biased. Hilda missed the days when her and Mum lived alone, not just because city life had been a pain to adjust to, but because Mum had started talking about dating again, and the idea of Hilda having to share Johanna with anyone made her stomach ache. It wasn't that she expected Mum to love her any less, she just knew that with a man or woman in Mum's life there would be less time where Hilda had her mother's undivided attention. And that was her most favorite thing in the whole world.

"Hello, sweetheart! What are you two up to?" Johanna asked.

David closed the door behind them and Hilda ran the many sashes and the old handbook up to her mum. She flipped to the page and pointed out the badge in question.

"Can you tell us what badge this was for? It's not in either of our handbooks." Hilda gazed up at her mum with bright eyes, her small hands resting gently on Johanna's strong thighs. Hilda held back a wistful sigh, wondering what it would be like to be trapped between those thighs, pressed up against her mother's body in an intimate way Hilda had only ever seen on late night television.

Johanna looked over the page, her brow furrowed as she tried to remember. It wasn't long until the images sparked her memory. She grinned devilshly--an expression Hilda hadn't ever seen on her. She pointed to the badge with the one female symbol and two male symbols.

"I remember this badge. I had this one specifically. Would've had all of them if they let us." She sighed and handed the book back to her daughter. "They reissued the handbook the next year and it wasn't in there anymore so I always thought they had stopped handing them out."

"What badge was it?" Hilda asked, leaning ever so slightly into her mother.

"It was called the Pleasure Badge. You... well a Sparrow Scout must always be kind and it was a way to exercise kindness in... all kinds of situations..." Johanna stumbled as she tried to find the right words. Her cheeks were tinged with pink and Hilda wondered if there was any other part of her mother that turned such a lovely shade.

"Oh you mean like the Kindness Badge?" David asked.

Johanna shook her head and stood. "No... more... intimate. Would you like me to show you?"

"Yes please!" Hilda crowed, not caring to consult David.

Johanna took one of Hilda's hands and then one of David's and led the two back into her bedroom. It was inside that the real fun began. Slowly and deliberately, she peeled Hilda's clothes off. Hilda shivered in delight and ignored David's stammering. She'd been naked in front of her mother before, but Hilda knew this was going to be so much more than she could ever hope. With eager hands, Mum took David's clothes off too. His tiny prick sprang out of his underwear and Hilda tried not to stare.

Her eager, wide eyes staring up at David, Mum bent forward and wrapped her warm mouth around him. He shivered and coughed to try and cover his moan. Hilda grew jealous quickly and while Johanna sucked off her best friend, Hilda yanked Mum's pants down and spread her ass cheeks, licking her pussy and hole. Johanna moaned and David's eyes rolled in the back of his head. A little more roughly than necessary because, if she was being honest, she was trying to get her mother's attention, Hilda shoved three of her fingers inside her Mum's soaking pussy. She gasped in surprised and pushed back into her daughter. The sight made HIlda hungry for more. As David came, his tiny little boy dick shooting hot cum into his best friend's mother's mouth, Hilda fit the rest of her tiny hand inside her mother. Johanna swallowed the load and leaned back again, fucking herself on HIlda's hand.

"Oh fuck, baby girl, that's it. Pleasure Mummy. Earn that badge." Johanna let David up, though he looked like he might've been conked over the head in a cartoon.

"Mum, you're getting wetter. Do you like having my fist inside you?" Hilda asked. Her own tiny, hairless cunt was shivering at the idea of having her mother touch her there. But suddenly David was behind her, lining his spit slicked dick up with Hilda's pussy. "David what are you doing?" Hilda asked.

David entered her with a boyish grunt and HIlda cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. "I'm earning my Pleasure Badge." His movements were awkward at first, but soon Hilda's pussy was vibrating with delight.

Johanna rolled over so she could watch her daughter fist her and then when she was close to cumming she pressed Hilda's face to her pussy, urging her to lick her clit.

"Something-something's happening to me again!" David called.

"Oh, fuck, me too! Baby, Mummy is going to squirt all over your little face!" Johanna threw her head back at the same time as David and they both orgasmed simultaneously.

David's warm cum oozed into Hilda's little womb and Johanna squirted into Hilda's mouth. Being used so thoroughly brought Hilda to her own climax and she pressed back as hard as she could into David, her hips rocking sporadically.

"That's it baby, cum for us. Cum for Mummy and David!" Johanna stroked Hilda's face as she squealed in delight.

Once it was all over, they lay across Johanna's bed, huffing and sighing as they caught their breath.

"That-that badge was more fun than I remember!" Johanna exclaimed.

Hilda giggled and pulled her fist out of her mother. "I can see why you wanted to earn it over and over again!"


End file.
